The Pianist
by luna1802
Summary: 'I blinked. 14th, was that my name? Warnings were a constant thrumming in my mind as I reached out and laid my hand on the Earl's outstretched one. The loyalty I felt towards the Earl...no more like love for him was scaring me.' [Story's in 3rd POV] [NonCanon]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n Hey guys! New story which I probably shouldn't be writing because I already have so many unfinished out-but! This will only be a few chapters, but the chapter's themselves will be long. I don't want to reveal too much right now-sorry if you read it and get confused-but eventually you will figure it out.**

 **Something to know:**

 **-This is noncanon, characters from Hallow and that arc like Wisely and Sheril whom have been introduced will be in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER - As you probably know I don't own D Gray Man…**

 **Onto the story!)**

* * *

" _14th...won't you come back to the Ark with me?"_

 _He blinked. 14th, was that his name? Warnings were a constant thrumming in his mind as he reached out and laid his hand on the Earl's outstretched one. The loyalty he felt towards the Earl...no more like love for him was scaring him._

" _Millennie...14th is bit much. Shouldn't we call him by his_ name?" _A female voice spoke up from the shadows. He watched as a girl revealed herself. She looked him through unnatural golden eyes that made him uncomfortable for he couldn't tell what she was thinking._

" _Road!~" The Earl exclaimed as he turned around; our hands were still latched so he was jerked upwards in the process. While he muttered some dark words the Earl had a conversation with the one known as Road. "A bit much? Then...Nea!" Warmth seeped into his playful voice and he turned around to face him. "Nea. Come back with us."_

 _Go back with...them? His mouth opened but the words were stuck in his throat. For some reason he was filled with overwhelming happiness. And what do some people do when they're overjoyed to the point where they can't handle it? They cry. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to make the words out._

" _Y-Yes...I...I'd like to go back with you." Before he could stop it he was pulled into a hug. The Earl wrapped his short arms around him and embraced him for a solid minute before pulling away._

" _Let's go to the Ark, Nea. I'm sure the rest of the family is very eager to see you." A black gateway appeared in front of them. The Earl gave both Road and him a large grin before walking hand and hand into it. Then, they were gone._

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Nea had come to the Ark. The days dragged on with him being bored. The Earl wanted to keep him close to him and didn't want him leaving the Ark; because of that it limited things he could find to fuel his entertainment. Books were the one thing that he could ask and receive endlessly. He was currently reading a classic. Though the book's cover was in bad condition so the name of it and it's author was unintelligible, Tyki the one whom given it to him had insisted it was one of the best novels he'd ever read. And the man was right. From what he'd read, it was about a man who was going through a life-changing experience. His home had been destroyed and now he travels to find his purpose, during his journey the main character meets a soldier who claimed to know him and his past. That's about how far he'd gotten.

Nea sighed and shut the book placing on a nearby stand. That was enough reading for today. With a stretch he stood. His eyes wandered over to the piano in the center of the room. The Earl liked it when he played...maybe he'd do a melody after dinner later tonight. With no reason to linger in his room, he headed towards the door and soon found himself walking the halls.

"Nea!~" A playful voice called out from behind him. Two arms wrapped around his waist and he gave the hands a little pat for he knew the spiky haired girl latched onto him was none other than Road. Her head peered out from behind his back and she said,

"I see you're doing better."

He smiled bashfully, remembering how in the first few days following his arrival here his sleep had been plagued with nightmares that caused him to cry out in the middle of the night. Road had been the one to take care of him, and eventually he slept peacefully once again. "Yeah, thank you for that."

Road twisted a lollipop that she'd just unwrapped, he would scold her for eating sweets just before supper but it was too late anyways. Road grinned at him and took ahold of his hand. "You're welcome~! Now, let's go eat supper with everyone!"

"It's ready already?" He questioned.

"Mhm! Oh, and Millennie has something he wants to tell you."

Nea's brows raised in interest. "What is it?"

Road giggled. "It's a secret."

* * *

Supper as always was lively. The twin's Jasdevi were fighting over the last brownie, it was settled when Wisely had split it in half handing each boy a piece. Many of the people who had been there when he'd first came weren't present. Nea spotted Sheril, Tyki's brother. The man was fawning over Road who he'd learned was his daughter after the man had warned him to stay a good distance away from his 'darling girl' (he found out that Sheril had adopted Road _and_ Wisely, Road had just told him to ignore Sheril for he has some attachment issues). The Earl was sitting next to him sipping on tea a grin spread across his face as he watched the shenanigans of his family play out.

"So Earl," Nea began, "Road said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah! Did Road spoil it?" The Earl exclaimed in disappointment. He quickly shook his head no. The Earl's face lit back up. "Great~! You see Road was shopping in town the other day when she came across this!" A paper appeared out of thin air and dropped into Nea's lap. Slowly he unfurled it.

First confusion, then excitement showed on his face. "Do you mean it? I...I can really go?" Nea practically shouted as he held up the flyer.

The Earl chuckled, "Yes~. Road's been telling me you've been bored not being able to leave the Ark." His voice grew troubled. "Although it'd worry me to let Nea leave...if your boredom will be satisfied this can happen."

"Thank you Earl!" Nea said. With brightened eyes he stood and looked at everyone, "If you'll excuse me, I must go practice."

"Good luck Nea~!" Road called out as he exited the room.

Nea looked over the paper once more to make sure he read it right;

 _If you know how to play a piano, come play at the town square! Special event Thursday night! Open to the public so bring your family!_

By some members in the family he was called 'The Pianist' due to his skill at the piano. Maybe it was fate when the room he'd been placed in already had the instrument. Nea made his way back to his room and soon found himself sitting on the bench to his white piano. His fingers hovered above the keys before he pressed down and began to play a melody. The tune started off light, it reminded him of children running in a field on a sunny day. Then his fingers moved towards the lower keys and the scene took a darker turn. The children were still running, but fear filled their eyes. Their pursuer was unknown but darkness swallowed them up one by one until only an individual remained. His fingers moved rapidly, the suspense hung in his mind with each note. The child came to the edge of a cliff; he was trapped. The darkness was approaching, it'd soon eat him up like it did with his friends. The child looked behind him and saw something incomprehensible. He saw light. Darkness was chasing him...light was beyond the cliff's end. He would die either way so he took a gamble, the boy jumped towards the light. For a second, he hung suspended in the air. The light was just beyond his grasp, but the boy's arms were too short and his palms gripped empty air. Then, he fell.

The ending notes sounded loudly, they echoed in the quiet room their traces not disappearing for a long time. Nea dragged his tired fingers off of the piano and sat back. He could barely remember what he'd just played. A slow clap startled him and caused him to turn towards the door. Road stood there, if possible he detected _sadness_ in her eyes?

"When did you come in?" He asked.

Road shrugged. "I've been standing here for the past five minutes. You were so into playing you didn't even notice me."

With an apologetic chuckle Nea said, "Sorry, um, not to be rude but did you need something? I'm practicing."

A snort echoed in the air. "If you play _that_ you might make some people cry." Nea raised a brow, making people cry to music can either be a good or bad thing. "But Millennie sent me. He wanted me to let you know when Thursday comes that Tyki and I will be going with you."

He pursed his lips. Casually he asked, "So the Earl won't be coming?"

Immediately Road knew where he was coming from. The girl skipped over to him and sat down beside him on the bench. In a quiet voice she said, "Millennie would get found out too easily like that. He's...different. You understand right?"

Nea swallowed the lump in his throat before closing the fallboard. "Yeah. It's kind of late wouldn't you say? I'm heading to bed, I'll have an early start tomorrow! Thursday's not too far away you know."

Road gazed at him silently for a few seconds before following suit and standing. "It's the day after tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Nea~!" And with that the girl was gone. Nea sighed walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. He didn't bother to change into his nightclothes, it was too much work. He thought over what he'd play on Thursday. Maybe he'd wing it and just let his fingers do the work. Nea found himself humming a nostalgic tune. Tomorrow he'd try and write the notes. But now...sleep.

* * *

"This doesn't work!" Nea exclaimed in frustration as his hand ran across the table sending papers flying. He'd been trying for hours, _hours,_ to write down that melody he'd hummed last night. It was still fresh in his mind, he could still recall the notes as if it was the same moment he'd first thought of it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the right notes, the right _keys,_ and it was damn frustrating.

"Nea!" Road drawled out from where she was sitting across from him. The girl stared at him boredly. He'd been at this all day with no luck. She very well knew what melody he was trying to put on the paper. Maybe if she helped him he'd finally pay some attention to her.

"Yes Road?" Nea asked in a calmer tone.

"Why don't you try playing it? You've done music without the sheet before...play it from your _heart."_ At the suggestion Nea dropped his pencil.

"That's...I could _try._ But I'm not sure. I've been trying to write it down without success so I'm not sure if I could-"

Road cut him off by pushing him towards the piano and forcing him to take a seat. "Play! You never know!"

Nea blinked and rested his fingers on the keys. "You're right." He took a breath and shut his eyes. Play from the heart she said. Nea was running over the tune in his head when his fingers began moving on their own. The notes echoed in his mind; the mixture of the high notes and the lower ones fit together perfectly. As he played he found himself swaying to the music. He played for a few minutes before he ended it. The silence that came after was broken when Road's hand laid itself on his cheek. Nea startled by the action jumped back almost falling off the bench.

"R-Road! What are you doing?"

Road merely rolled her eyes and drew her hand back. "I was only wiping away your tears you big baby."

 _My tears?_

Nea brought his own hand to his face to find that he was _indeed_ crying. "That's...strange." He said as he observed the wet droplets that coated his fingers.

"It's not so strange to cry." Road said nonchalantly. "You're sad. People do that."

"I see…" Road huffed. Was he depressed now? While Nea was staring at his hands a lost look in his eyes he was unaware of a hand coming down towards him. "OW!" Nea shouted when pain blossomed on the top of his head.

"What's with that look?" Road asked him in an annoyed tone. "You get sad over crying? Give me a break!" Nea watched a stupefied look on his face as Road stalked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?..."

* * *

It was the next day and the day he'd finally be able to go into town. He'd found it was taking place somewhere called Atrani upon looking at the paper more. The anomalies of his family he'd eventually gotten used to in his short time he'd spent with them. For instance, they could all change their appearances-save for the Earl from what he could tell. They had strange powers. Tyki could summon these dark butterflies while Wisely had a third eye on his forehead. And the Earl could create gateways out of nowhere.

One of these mysterious gateways was already open and waiting for him as he approached the agreed meeting place. Tyki and Road were already there, the Earl was too. The man bounced side to side while holding on to his umbrella who protested with such shaky movement by calling out 'Lero!'.

"Nea~! You're here!" He returned the Earl's greeting with a wave.

"Well let's get going then." Tyki said not wasting any time as he turned towards the gate.

"I agree." Nea said. First Tyki left, Road hung behind while the Earl bid his farewell. Nea was crushed with a hug as the Earl said,

"Road will kill anyone who harms my dear Nea~, won't you Road?"

Nea's brows furrowed at the extremity of his words, "Kill? There's no need for killing."

Road gave them a closed-eye smile. "It's a joke Nea. Bye Millennie! We'll see you when we get back!"

"Goodbye~!"

"See you." Nea said. With farewells said, the pair walked into the black gate. Seconds passed, his shut eyes slowly opened. "We're...outside."

They were standing on top of a building. Below them was a marketplace where people filled the streets. Chatter filled his ears, so noisy and different than the quiet Ark that his mind was abuzz. The cool wind ruffled his hair, he laughed at the feeling. It'd only been two weeks since he'd last seen the blue sky yet it felt like years.

"So!" Nea said in a bright tone. "Where's the square where the event's taking place? Guys?" When he he received no response he turned towards Road and Tyki who were conversing quietly further away. He rolled his eyes but waited for their conversation to be over.

"Got it." Tyki said loud enough for him to hear him. The man puffed out smoke, glanced at him and gave a wave, then jumped off the building. Nea would've been alarmed, but he knew that guy wouldn't get injured from a small jump like this.

Road spun in his direction. "Sorry Nea~! Some problems have appeared...Tyki went to deal with them."

"Problems?"

Road waved her hands back and forth dismissively. "It's nothing. Anyways the square is right up there! Can you see it!" He followed Road's finger to where the buildings thinned out. He could see the piano's shape in the center of the square. Seeing the hundreds of people that seemingly surrounded it he began to feel nervous.

"Uh-I'm not...could I just listen? Instead of playing?" Nea asked slowly.

Road raised a brow. "You aren't backing out now? Come on I want to hear you play!"

His expression became one of horror when Road began to drag him towards the building's edge and no doubt to the piano. Nea tried to plant his feet in the ground-but to no avail-as he shouted, "Road I-I'll play for you _anytime_ in the Ark! Do you _see_ how many people are there! Jus-"

"Come on~!" A sudden tug was given, stronger than any of the other's, and Nea went flying forward and off of the building. He faintly heard Road say 'oops', damn right _oops._ A scream built up in his throat as he was sailing headfirst heading towards one of the carts below. Some of the people below had noticed him and pointed him out with a look of shock. But, with nothing he could do, he prepared for the impact. Hopefully the cart owner had already moved.

When he collided with the cart the top first absorbed the impact. Since it was made of wood it quickly snapped dropping him below. He landed hard on the ground. No doubt he'd have a huge bruise on his butt later. But somehow he hadn't broken anything. As Nea stood rubbing his aching butt and muttering a few curses an angry voice suddenly started yelling at him. It was the owner of the stall he'd fallen into. The guy was bulk, not someone who'd you want to get in a fight with.

Nea started to back out of the pile of wood slowly. "Sorry...sorry! I'll fix it later!" He cried out as he ran away as fast as his legs would take him.

"Nea! Over here!" Nea skidded to a stop, glancing over his shoulder to where he spotted Road. His face irked in agitation and he marched over to the girl.

When he reached her he threw his hands up in the air. "So that was a good plan just letting me _fall_ like that!"

Road chuckled bringing a hand to her lips. "It was an accident. Let's head to the piano! Tyki should be almost done _-hopefully anyways-_ he'll meet us there." As Road dragged him down the street he stared at the girl in confusion. What did she just mutter? Her voice had changed from normal to dark like a switch. He shook his head dismissing it.

"Annnnd we're here~!" Nea stopped dead at Road's words. He'd been brought to the front of a crowd. It was silent except for the gentle piano music that drifted into the air. Someone currently occupied the chair, but he soon stood once he brought his piece to a close. Applause erupted from around him, feeling he should join in he halfheartedly clapped. He waited for someone else to go up, but no one else did. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, others left. "This is your chance." Road whispered to him. He gave her a nod. With that decided he took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and walked up to take a seat at the piano.

Upon him sitting down a hush came over the crowd. He could do this, just like in the Ark. Nea closed his eyes, his look becoming serene. The first notes he played just as he remembered them. Then the rest of the song came. His fingers glided over the keys letting a smooth sound come out. When he was done, it was quiet. No applause like he'd hoped. But, it was mostly for fun anyways. Nea stood and did a little bow. As he did the trance broke and the people roared with an uproarious cheer. The loud noise caused him to freeze. He scanned people's faces; some had tears in their eyes, others looked happy, some didn't have any emotion but merely clapped. Nea did another bow before going back towards Road. But something stopped him.

Tyki was back. The two were speaking in a heated conversation, both looking annoyed. Tyki's jacket sleeve was slit, around it was stained a dark red. Someone had cut him. Nea subconsciously took a step back. Something was up, Tyki being hurt proved that. That guy could jump off a building and walk away without so much as a scratch. Thinking back to earlier on the roof Road and Tyki were acting like this, all secret like. He'd put it to the back of his mind but now it was serious. Nea started to walk towards the pair when screams from the crowd made him stop. He turned around just in time to see a blur flying towards him. Whatever it was came into focus in front of him, he found it was a girl.

The girl had emerald colored hair that brushed her shoulders. She wore a uniform that had red trimming. She'd clearly just gotten out of a fight for she was covered in dirt and injuries were scattered around her skin. Her violet eyes looked tired but hope sparked in them upon seeing him. The girl practically fell on him gripping his sleeves. With a weak smile she said, "Allen...we've found you. Come on, hurry, let's go.."

Nea removed the girl's hands and took a step back. Utter confusion grew on her face when she saw _his_ confused look. "Excuse me, my name's Nea. I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

* * *

 **(A/n A bit fast paced! Thanks for reading, until next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The pair stared at each other in silence despite the clamouring crowd surrounding them. Upon his words, the girl looked shocked? Grief-stricken? Nea couldn't find the right word to describe the broken emotion etched across her face. He began to feel uncomfortable. He took another step back this time dropping the stranger's hands.

"I...uh-" He cleared his throat. "I hope you find who you're looking for. But I have to go."

He started to walk away when the girl cried out, " _No!"_ and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her weight. Seconds later they were both on the ground; the girl crying pitifully into his back and him staring ahead unsure of what to do. Between breaths the girl said, "This is all I can do...I don't know what happened... _please_ come back! Everything's a _mess-_ Allen don't listen to the Noah it's all tric-"

"Oi I think you've said enough." A sharp voice cut through the air.

Nea's eyes flickered up and met with golden ones. "Tyki!" He exclaimed. Nea stood slowly, the girl falling off of him like he'd hoped.

"No...Allen...what are you doing?!" The girl asked.

Nea rolled his eyes. This was getting annoying. He faced the stranger while holding a finger to his chest. "Listen. I've told you before, I'm _Nea._ N-E-A."

The girl's purple eyes narrowed. Her sadness forgotten she too stood and slapped him across the cheek. Nea's eyes widened from the stinging pain. He'd never been slapped before, much less by a girl. Whoever she was, the girl wiped her tears with jerky movements then placed her hands upon her hips. In a furious tone she said.

"No _you_ listen. I don't know what they did to you but you are _not_ this so called Nea! You're Allen Walker! So get it through your thick head!"

Nea blinked, his silver eyes mixed with emotions. What the girl had said made him think. His name was Nea right? The Earl had given him that name...so it must be his. _His name._ He is not the 14th, nor Allen, but someone called Nea. Nea is him...or was it _him_ who is the one who bears the name Nea? **[1]**

In the distance Road tsked. The dream was wearing off. "Tyki! We have to go! _Now!"_ The Noah of Pleasure turned at the sound of urgency in Road's voice. The girl hopped over and was about to take Nea's hand when someone smacked her hand away. The unwelcome Exorcist had moved herself in a protective manner in front of Nea.

"I won't let you take Allen." Lenalee growled.

Road laughed. "I don't think you can take on the both of us. You seem to be tired, wanna take a nap~?" Road stretched out her hand, reaching towards the girl's forehead to induce her in one of her dreams. She could do it whenever but the suspense was more fun. Her fingers had almost touched when a man began racing towards them out of the tightly knit crowd.

" _Bind! Two Hundred Wings_ _－_ _Two Hundred Styles Restriction!"_ **[2]**

The two Noahs watched with surprise as spell strips suddenly surrounded them. Road attempted to move her limbs but she soon found she couldn't, smalls volts that felt like electricity pricked her causing her to wince. With a dry chuckle she said, "A CROW arrived."

Link had made it to where the woman Lenalee had run off to. He was left to fight the Level 2s while the girl went to Walker. His eyes flittered over the now immobilized Noah and he found Walker standing still. Even though his back was turned the boy's white hair was unmistakable. "Grab Walker and let's go! It won't hold them for long!" He shouted at Lenalee who nodded and slung one of Walker's arms around her shoulder before making her way in his direction.

"You're damn right…" Tyki muttered as he began to be able to move his fingertips. But by the time his whole body regained movement, the three would be long gone.

"Millenie won't be happy." Road stated in a dull tone.

"No he won't." Once they were free, they probably should head back to the Ark and report the failure. Then, they'd retrieve the Shounen.

* * *

Link and Lenalee had successfully got Allen onto a train heading towards HQ. Link was using some kind of talisman to keep Allen unconscious until they reached the Order. Hopefully on the ride there nothing would happen.

After a few minutes of silence Link asked, "What did Walker say to you when he saw you?"

Lenalee's eyes drew away from the window and met Link's. She knew what he was really wondering about. Through all his concerns he still had a job; and right now he wanted to know if Allen had been the 14th when she spoke with him. "He doesn't remember." She put bluntly. "He called himself Nea and didn't seem to care that he was with the Noah."

Link's brows drew together as he thought. "The Noah could've wiped his memories of the Order and implanted false ones."

She shrugged. "Who knows? But we got him back, that's what matters. Now all we have to do is face Lvellie." She spoke the name with such distaste. It took her a second to remember that Link worked _under_ the man who had been hounding them to find Allen these past weeks. She gave Link an apologetic smile, "Sorry...I just, don't like the guy. You're fine though."

Link nodded as if he was mentally taking note of this. "It's alright." He glanced outside into the dark woods they were passing through. "We have a while until we reach the Order. Try and get some sleep I'll wake you if anything happens." She nodded in thanks. After much moving around, she found a comfy position with her head leaning against the window. And once she closed her eyes not even the bumpy train would be able to wake her.

* * *

When they arrived at the Order, it was something else you could say. They'd made it back without any problems-which set them even more on edge if possible. A group of CROW'S that included Lvellie and Komui awaited them at the gate. Komui was happy to have Allen back but due to the suspicion behind his disappearance he'd be taken in for questioning, Lenalee was asked to stay behind. She met up with Kanda who merely asked how the Moyashi was doing before taking his leave. She and Lavi shared a quick conversation before the Bookman ran off somewhere. Krory had found her himself excited to see Allen but she soon gave him the bad news. Miranda was off on a mission with Marie so she'd call them later to inform them of what's happening.

With a sigh she collapsed into a chair. What was going to happen to Allen now?

* * *

"Inspector, you can remove the talisman." A CROW spoke up from somewhere in the dark room.

Link nodded. He took a step back, closing his fist and saying, " _Release."_ Immediately the paper attached to Allen's forehead lost it's power, falling off of him and burning away without leaving a trace. Everyone waited for the boy to awake. Would they speak with Allen Walker, the 14th, or Nea who Lenalee had said he claimed to be?

Allen stirred. The boy groggily lifted his head. As he managed to flop his head back against the chair he was bound to the murky look in his eyes cleared "Who...where am I?"

Link was the interrogator. Director Lvellie was waiting in another room with Chief Komui listening in. He decided to ask an obvious question. "What is your name?"

Allen gave him a dirty look. "I'm Nea...why the hell is everyone questioning my name today...Who are you people?"

So Lenalee was right. Allen was currently referring to himself as Nea. "Are you the 14th?"

A flicker of recognition showed in Allen's-or Nea's-eyes. "14th? No," Allen chuckled darkly. "Earl gave me my name. I'm _Nea_. Not the damn 14th."

At the mention of the Earl the room tensed. Link knew Walker saying what he just did made his situation a whole lot worse. Walker or whoever he thought he was seemed to harbor hatred towards the 14th. "What do you think of the Noah family?" Link asked.

Allen raised his brows questioningly. "Who's that?"

In the corner of the room Lavi could spot the frustration hinting at two-mole's face. It would be amusing, that is if this interrogation didn't decide Allen's fate.

Link sighed quietly. He might be going out of line by saying this but it has to be done. "The Noah family. The one known as the Earl Millennium is the head of it. Currently they're our enemies in a war. You've been held captive by them for the past two weeks, your memories that remember your time fighting them have been wiped. You're name is Allen Walker, _not_ Nea. Do you understand?"

Nea would've punched that guy if it wasn't for his restraints. Everyone has been saying he's someone he's not. Allen Walker _this_ Allen Walker _that._ 14th _this_ 14th _that._ And they even dare to imply the Earl is a bad guy! They're the ones who kidnapped him! He didn't like to use the tone he was about to use, but these people pissed him off and they deserved it.

Nea gathered all his anger and put into his words. When he spoke his voice would be venomous and and full of mockery. A smirk twisted up his face, the look being contempt directed at the people in the room. "You think I care? The Earl has been good to me. I meet you people, you hurt my family, kidnap me, then proceed to interrogate me upon me waking up. I say this, how are you any better than the people you claim to be fighting when you show no sign of decency?"

Link stood shocked, he began to wonder if the person in front of him was actually just the 14th and the Noah was putting up a farce to hide his true nature.

" _Inspector Link!"_ Link blinked rapidly at Lvellie's voice shouted through the earpiece. He turned away from Allen and answered,

"Yes sir?"

" _Detain Allen Walker. As of now it's clear what side he's on. Until we can get further information on if the Noah did anything to him he'll be imprisoned."_

"Yes sir." Link said grimly. He was hoping this wouldn't be the outcome. At least Walker would be safer from the Noah here than outside. The other CROWS had heard the order and were awaiting the signal to begin. He gave a slight nod. The barrier that enclosed Walker and him dropped and talismans flew towards the boy. They wrapped around him and quickly made him feel heavy.

"The hell…" Link heard Allen mutter. Two of the CROWS gripped Allen by his arms and dragged him from the room, the others made a circle around him. Save for the Bookman he was alone in the room.

"Did you get all that Bookman?"

Lavi glanced at Link from the corner of his eye. And without a word he left.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Nea shouted as he struggled against his restraints. Those creepy people in red cloaks had just dropped him off in a cell and left him here. His body felt heavy due to some glowing paper they'd stuck on him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it off. "This sucks." He muttered. Officially he gave up. He probably wasn't strong enough to break through iron bars so even if he did rip the paper he'd face yet another obstacle.

"Earl...do you hear me?" Nea asked quietly. "They say you're a bad person, but you helped me. These people are crazy."

He sighed. He looked crazy talking to himself like this. This could all have been avoided if they hadn't attacked him in the first place. And actually called him by his name. Maybe he'd suggest being civil tomorrow. With that in mind Nea rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the silence that followed.

* * *

The next day he found a tray of food lying in wait for him once he woke. It was simple; a bottle of water, an apple, and what he assumed what oatmeal. He scrunched his nose up at the plainness of his meal.

"No meat huh?..." Nea ate quickly. He figured someone had to come back to pick up the tray. And he was right. About an hour later one of those guy's in red cloaks came by and reached in through the bars quickly taking the silver platter from inside the cell.

"Excuse me," He began. The red cloak dude stopped and angled his head towards him. "I'm much more calmer than I was yesterday. I would like to speak with whoever's in charge. And please could you lose the restraints I won't try to escape." The cloak guy seemingly stared at him for a good minute before walking away. Ten minutes passed and no one came. Nea huffed falling back against the wall. Was that for nothing?

"Guards could you remove Allen Walker's restraints?" Nea's head snapped up. A man in white clothing with a matching white beret stepped into his line of vision. The newcomer was accompanied with a serious looking man with sharp features and a funny looking mustache. No sooner after they had appeared, the pressure the papers had been giving him released. The restraints lost their glow and the fell to the bottom of the cell catching fire turning into ash.

"You said you wanted to talk?" The beret wearing man asked politely.

Nea nodded. "Thank you for removing the papers. Firstly, I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I admit I was hostile, but wouldn't you be if you had just been kidnapped?"

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Continue."

"And for my name. I would like to be called Nea not Allen."

He could tell that bothered the man for he winced but nonetheless said, "That's doable. Anything else?"

"No more of those glowing paper things. They hurt. If you don't give me trouble I won't give you any. If you can do this I think we can meet some sort of compromise." Mustache Dude and Beret Guy exchanged looks.

Finally, Mustache Dude said, "We'll agree to your terms. But one condition, you answer our questions."

Nea huffed. "It won't be like last time though. I want to have a _civil_ conversation with you people."

"Alright, civil we can do. My name is Komui Lee, this man is Inspector Lvellie. When we bring you out please don't get mad if some people call you by the name Allen. This is new so they don't know not to."

He merely nodded. The cell door unlocked courtesy of one of the guards that'd been standing outside. Cautiously Nea exited his cell. Komui gave him a tight smile and gestured towards a stairwell at the other side of the hall. "Shall we?"

* * *

Road hung upside-down on Lero. Today the umbrella was quiet, since she was used to hearing it's complaining the dramatic difference annoyed her. The Noah felt it; Allen was going to wake up soon. The dream needed to be renewed.

* * *

 **(A/n**

 **[1] This paragraph probably would make more sense in 1st POV, so here it is in that POV so you can understand it better:**

I blinked, my silver eyes mixed with emotions. What the girl had said made me think. My name was Nea right? The Earl had given me that name...so it must be mine. _My name._ I am not the 14th, nor Allen, but someone called Nea. I am Nea...or was it _him_ who is the one who bears the name Nea?

 **[2]** So in one of the latest chapters we see Link using a _One Hundred Binding_ technique against Feedler. In here Link uses _Two Hundred Binding._ I figured since there are more than one Noah he would need to up his game a bit if that makes sense.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the review already! I'm thinking of rewriting this in 1st POV once I get it completed...See you next update!)**


	3. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
